


Road To Ruin (these are our redemption days)

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they're fucked up doesn't mean they can't be happy and enjoy what life has given them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road To Ruin (these are our redemption days)

  


**Brother - Stereophonics**

You walk right up to me  
Abuse me on the street  
Like a cannonball killing me  
You got it wrong brother can't you see?

**Give Me Novocaine - Green Day**

Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
It's like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore

**Lover, You Should Have Come Over - Jamie Cullum**

Sometimes a man gets carried away  
When he feels like he should be having his fun  
And he's much too blind to see the damage he's done  
Sometimes a man must awake to find  
That really, he has no one

**Be My Downfall - Del Amitri**

So the night is coming down, drowning us in blue  
And it all points towards teh things we know we shouldn't do  
And as I look at you and fall under your spell  
Well I know I should be thinking of her, lying there herself

**Milk - Garbage**

I am lost  
So I am cruel  
But I'd be love and sweetness  
If I had you

**Bad Weather - The Life Of Riley**

And I thought it'd be different  
That it would be okay  
It was supposed to be you and me  
Meant to be, destiny  
But now, there's change

**Gravity - A Perfect Circle**

I am  
surrendering  
to gravity  
and the unknown  
Catch me  
Heal me  
Lift me back up  
to the sun  
I choose to live

**Machines - Biffy Clyro**

I've started falling apart  
I'm not savouring life  
Take the pieces and build them skywards  
I've forgotten how good it could be to feel alive  
(take the pieces and build them skywards)

**I've Got To See You Again - Norah Jones**

I could almost go there  
Just to watch you be seen  
I could almost go there  
Just to live in a dream

**We Can Work It Out - Anthony Stewart Head**

Life is very short  
and there's no time  
for fussing and fighting my friend  
I have always thought  
that it's a crime  
so I will ask you once again

**I'm Not Done - Henri O'Connor**

and my safety  
and my warmth  
where did you go  
lost in the storm  
hidden turmoil  
when the blood boils  
hold on tight  
we're going for a ride

**Redemption Days - Josh Osho**

Upon the wreckage lies soul  
That knows the path to fields of gold,  
It's where you wanna reach  
You're a soldier  
You're a fighter  
Don't go and waste another day  
Just take what comes your way

Download from [my server](http://sho.moments-lost.org/fanmix/RoadToRuin.zip) or [180upload](http://180upload.com/5asg0w1oxnkj)  


Comments make me all warm inside! 


End file.
